


When H(unk)arry Met Sall(ance)y

by derheck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, another quality fanfiction brought to you by me, enjoy y'all, this is lance/hunk if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/derheck
Summary: "So how did you two meet?" Allura asked.youknowwhatthisis





	When H(unk)arry Met Sall(ance)y

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user the-most-beautiful-lie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+the-most-beautiful-lie).



"So how did you two meet?" Allura asked. She gestured at Lance and Hunk, who were cuddled on the couch and had just been discussing the logistics of the body swap trope. "I mean, you guys are such great friends."

"Who, me and Hunk?" Lance asked.  "Well, we were roommates-"

"Oh my god," Pidge said, appearing out of nowhere.   " _They were roommates."_

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks.


End file.
